User blog:DestinyDragonne/The Crazy Randomness of me and my Troll Friends
Intro Me:Hey,it's me,DestinyDragonne!And this is the randomness of my Troll freinds! Me:Alright!Let's introduce them!First up,SOLLUX CAPTOR! Sollux:thii2 ii2 2tupiid Me:Okay,next up GAMZEE MAKARA! Gamzee:HoNK!!!!!!:o) Karkat:OH GOG,STOP IT!!!! Me:Well,I see you've met Karkat.......so.........let's move on to Tavros...... Tavros:uHHHHH,,,,,hI }:) Vriska:You're soooooooo stupid! >::::P Me:OH GOSH VRISKA GO AWAY!!!!!! Vriska:Shutup!!!!!!!!>::::P Me:Okay...... Me:Alright,who's next?Oh yeah!MITUNA CAPTOR!!!! Mituna:H1!!!!!!!1 L0V3 CUPC4CK35!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sollux:who let you here?!well iit could be wor2e,ampora could be here..... Eridan:ya miss me sol? Sollux:crap....2poke two 2oon! Mituna:N0!!!!!PL3453 D0N7 73LL M3 H35 H3R3!!!!!!! Cronus:guess vwho? Mituna:TUIDDDDRIFYdfuphsrUOGDTLU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me:Well,that's all for the trolls!Let's move on! Day One:Beginning of Randomness! Scene one: Eridan:sooolllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sollux:WHAT DO YOU WANT ERIIDAN?????? Eridan:havve you seen my hairspray? Sollux:you mean the crap that 2mell2 liike the dump2ter?ii threw iit away. Eridan:WWHY!!!!???? Karkat:CUZ YOU *OBVIOUSLY* DESERVED IT!!!!!!!! Eridan:Kar!!!!!!stay outta my buissness!!!!! Sollux:crybaby!! Scene two: Mituna:Y0U 4R3 7H3 UGLY357 7H1NG 1 3V3R 54W Cronus:you are the most brain dead numb-skull i ewver saw!!!! Me:.....What's going on? Mituna:7H47 BU77H0L3 270L3 MY C00K135!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!1!! Cronus:did not! Mituna:YUH-HUH!!!! Cronus:nuh-uh!!! (they keep doing that for 5-hours until I push Cronus into a hole) Mituna:Y44444444YYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cronus:nyeh!it's your fault!!!! (and they keep going "nuh-uh" and "yuh-huh" again) Scene three:(same setting as scene one) Eridan:WWEHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vriska:Shutup!!!!!!!!You're acting like that crybaby Tavros!!!!!!!! Sollux:ii cannot beleive iim 2ayiing thii2,but ii agree!! Eridan:WWEEEEEHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Sollux:BIIG DEAL!!iit2 ju2t 2ome crappy haiir2pray!! Eridan:but it wwas my FRIEND!!!!! Sollux:iit.iis.a.FREAKIING.IINANIMATE OBJECT!! Gamzee:CaLM dOwN yAlL!JuSt ReLaX aNd SlAm A fAyGo!!!!!!>:o( Karkat:I HATE ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tavros:uHHHHHHH,,i JUST GOT HERE.....}:( Sollux:tru2t me!! you DO NOT WANT TWO KNOW WHAT II2 GOING ON!! Me:OKAY!!!!!That's all for now!until nextime,bye!!!!!!!!!!!! Day Two:Never ending HoNk :o) Me:Alright! now we have two more trolls! Kurloz: :o) Me:Umm....I'll take that as a "Hello".... Kankri:9bviously he was,couldn't you tell by his sign language?I am pretty sure you triggered him 6y- Karkat:SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!YOU ARE THE MOST SORRY EXCUSE FOR A DANCESTOR EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kankri: I....feel S9 9FFENDED RIGHT NOW!!!!!!! Me:Shut up, both of you! *Slaps both of them across face with glove* Scene one: Gamzee:BeSt FrIeNd!PsSsTtT!BeSt FrIeNd!!!!!!! :o) Karkat:WHAT IS IT THIS TIME,IDIOT?! Gamzee:HoNk HoNk HoNk HoNk HoNk HoNk HoNk HoNk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!>:oD Karkat:WHY THE (insert various cuss words) WOULD YOU DO THAT???? Gamzee:HoOoOoOoOnNnNnNnNnNnNkKkKkKkKk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :oD Karkat:OH DEAR GOG PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!! Kurloz: :o? Gamzee: Oh HaI!!!! WaNnA jOiN iN tHiS mOtHeR---------- hOnK fEsT???? :o) Kurloz: :o) :o) :o) :o) :o) Gamzee:HoNk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Karkat:KILL.ME.NOW!!!!!!!!!! Me:..................... Karkat: HIDE ME! *the honking goes on for 9 hours,until Karkat shoves a sock in Gamzee's mouth* Scene Two: Sollux:*sleeping* Gamzee:HoNk!!!!! Sollux:HOLY CRAP!!oh...iit'2 you... Gamzee:KaRkAt KiCkEd Me OuT oF tHe LiViNg RoOm sO i CaMe hErE. :oP Sollux:that2 niice,why 2hould ii care?? Gamzee:HoNk..... :'o( Sollux:go bother Tavro2 or 2omething!! Gamzee:OkAy!!!!!! :o) Sollux: ......ii worry about you Gamzee. *Gamzee barges into Tavros's room* Gamzee:TaAaAaAaAaVvVvV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tavros:wHAT? }:? Gamzee:HhHOoOoOnNnNkKkKk!!!!!!!!!!! Tavros:iM SCARED! }:'( Gamzee:WaNnA tHrOw SoMe SiCk RyHmEs? ;o) Tavros:uHHHHHH,,,,oKAY! }:) *30 minutes of HORRIBLE rapping later* Gamzee:DaNg!We Are ThE bEsT rApPeRs EvEr! Tavros:uHHHHH,,,yEah,,,i GUESS SO! }:) Karkat:WHAT THE -------- IS THAT RACKET GOING ON IN HERE????WAIT,NEVER MIND,I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!!!!! Gamzee:OnLy ThE bEsT rAp WaR eVeR! >:o) Karkat:I'LL BELIEVE IT WHEN I HEAR IT! Gamzee:OkAy!!!! *30 minutes of torture later* Karkat:GOG PLEASE KILL ME NOW! Scene Three: Me: So,what have we learned,Eridan? Eridan:......don't beat up sol or else i'll get a freakin' fat lip. Me:What about you Sollux? Sollux: ii can do whatever ii want and can beat up eriidan whenever ii liike. Me:Exactlly!!! Eridan:wweh!that ain't fair! Me and Sollux:SUCK IT AMPORA!!!!!!!! Mituna:UM,54V4NN4H---1 M34N D3571NY? Me:Yes? Mituna:CR0NU5 15 7RY1NG T0 K1LL M3! Me:Oh.No.He ISN'T *pushes Cronus down a hole again* Cronus:vwhat the crap did i ewven do? Me:*shoves a smelly sock in Cronus's mouth* Cronus:*passes out* Mituna:YYYYY44444444444444YYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kurloz: :oD Mituna: 1 KN0W R1GH7!? 17 15 4 M1R4CL3 7H15 H4PP3N3D!!! Me:How do you know what he's saying? Mituna:WH47? Me:Errrr.....nevermind!Well that's it for this episode! Day Three:How to deal with sea-dwellers Scene One: Me:Okay, I haven't slept in two days because the Captor/Ampora fights! Sollux:YOU ARE THE FIILTHIIEST 2CUM EVER! Eridan: touche`, idiotic landwweller. Sollux:way two be racii2t,you bucket!! Eridan:YOU PERVVERT!!!!!! Mituna:Y0U H4V3 7H3 F4C3 0F 4 W4R7H0G! Cronus:you are the most brain dead excuse for a troll! Mituna:I'DGH;YRJUY78956704W8PU7RURIOY;TE8767U6O8 *Insert random insults here* Me:ENOUGH!!!You've been fighting for two days straight!I'm going to put you four on a double-date,so you can bond! Amporas & Captors:HECK NO!!! Sollux:ii aiin't going on a date wiith HIIM Eridan:he's a nerd! Mituna:H3 5M3LL5 L1K3 F15H!!!!!! Cronus:he's an idiot!!! Mituna:G0 CH0K3 0N Y0UR C1GAR3TT3! Me:Too bad!I already made you guys reservatoins! Scene Two: *in the car* Sollux:II CANNOT BELEIIVE THII2!!!!!! Eridan:shut it ya crybaby! Sollux:oh,2o IIM the crybaby? Eridan:bluh! Sollux:bluh! *At the restraunt* Mituna:D0N'7 3MB4R455 M3!!! Cronus:shut up! Lady:Hi, would you like a table or the habachi grill? Cronus:the grill because i don't vwanna sit next to THAT fat-----! Lady:Okay.....come right this way.......o_O *5 minutes later* Mituna:70 B4D CUZ 1M G3771NG 7H3 5734K 4ND 5HR1MP!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cronus: to bad cuz im orderin ya the sushi!!!! Mituna:*dumps soup on Cronus* Sollux:what a wa2te of 2oup. Cronus:OVW!!!!!!you dirty little rat! *cook starts the fire to cook the food* Mituna:00HH!L37 M3 7HR0W 4MP0R4 1N 7H3R3!!!!! Sollux:let me do iit two!!!! Eridan:wweh!!! Cronus:ya little brat! Sollux and Mituna:CRYBABYS!!! Scene Three: Me:Well that was a waste of time. Sollux:no duh!! Me:*pushes Cronus and Eridan into a hole* Me:Well,I guess we solved our problem now. Sollux:ii 2eriou2lly want my money back. Mituna:1 H473 7H3 4MP0R4S! Sollux:who doesn't? Me:Fangirls! Sollux:the iidiiot2 out there! Me:Forget this,I am SO done! Peace out! Category:Blog posts